


I Trust You

by stereksfate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is a vampire, M/M, Vampire Derek, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereksfate/pseuds/stereksfate
Summary: stiles let’s derek feed off of him for the first time





	I Trust You

derek grunts, his face pale. cold sweat dropped down his forehead, which he wiped away with the back of his hand. he hadn’t had blood in days. scott began to stop getting him animal blood, claiming he needed a “real drink.” derek knew he was right, but he had hesitated on killing someone. he’d waited too long, and now he was paying the price for it.

he would kill the next person that walked through the door, so he did what had to be done. he used chains, because even his vampire strength couldn’t get him out of it. he was positioned on his knees. he’d force scott to get him animal blood if that was it took.

his eyes darken and his fangs extends when he hears the loft door open, but something switches deep inside him when he notices it was stiles.

stiles notices derek and rushes over. “derek- derek what happened?” stiles asks, moving to get rid of the chains.

“no!” derek shouts. “don’t- if you take these off...i’ll hurt you...” his voice breaks when he thinks of ever harming stiles.

“what happened?” stiles asks, ignoring derek’s shouts.

“i- i haven’t had any blood in a long time,” derek admits. 

“blood?” he repeats. 

“scott’s been giving me animal blood,” derek continues to explain. stiles’ whiskey brown eyes met derek’s. “he told me i had to feed from a human. i couldn’t.”

stiles curses and looks around the room as if that would give him an answer. he sighs and begins to lift his wrist to derek’s mouth. “what are you doing,” derek asks.

“i trust you,” stiles says, full seriousness in his voice. “if you need to feed...feed off me, okay?” 

derek shakes his head. “i can’t,” he responds, hanging his head. stiles leans up onto his knees to cup derek’s cheeks.

“why not?” he asks softly.

derek sighs and looks up to meet stiles’ gaze. “your wrist won’t be enough,” he breathes out.

“s-so...you need to…” stiles trails off. derek nods, confirming his thoughts. stiles sighs and turns back to him. “okay,” he says with no hesitation. he tilts his head to the side, and derek licks his lips at the pumping vein on his neck. he shakes his head as he snaps back to reality. 

“i can kill you!” derek exclaims. “stiles…” the boy looks at him, his eyes full of sincerity. 

“i know,” he admits softly. “i know you can kill me. but i know you won’t.” 

derek stares at stiles, biting his bottom lip with his human teeth. “i might not be able to stop,” he says softly. 

“you’ve gained a lot of control,” stiles says, encouraging him. “i know you can stop. i know that because it’s me you’ll be able to feed and know when to stop.” stiles was too uneducated on this. he could barely restrain himself when it comes to animal blood, so what happens if he was to feed off a human again, and that human being stiles. 

“please,” stiles begs. “i know you can do it. you can do this.” 

derek felt himself become weaker after each second. he gasps when he feels stiles’ lips press to his in a soft kiss, hands coming to cup derek’s face again. derek moans into stiles’ mouth. he feels stiles began to loosen the chains on his wrists. he gasps as stiles’ tilts his head again, exposing it all for derek. 

derek could almost hear the blood pumping through his veins. he begins to kiss along stiles’ cheek, moving to his jaw, biting down softly with his human teeth, causing stiles’ breaths to quicken. finally, he reaches stiles’ neck. he licks along the pale skin before pulling away, retracting his human teeth and shifting to his fangs once more. 

he doesn’t think as he dives forward, ignoring the dull pain of stiles’ nails digging into his back as his fangs pierced his skin. if derek was a better man, he would’ve stopped at the way stiles screamed his name. but derek hale was not a better man. stiles continues to scream, but his screams no longer continued of the aching pain. he liked it. derek had heard a vampire’s bite was pleasurable, but from his experience, that was not the case. 

stiles moans now, and that just drives derek to keep going. he could stiles’ heartbeat began to slow as each drop left his body. derek moans once with him, the pleasure of having human blood once again coursing through his veins. that’s when it happened. that’s when stiles’ heartbeat began to falter. derek wanted to stay like this forever, yet he couldn’t. he knew he had to pull away, but he didn’t want to. 

derek pulls away and looks at stiles. he expects to see a look of horror maybe. disgust. blood dripped from his lips, staining his face. derek turns away, not wanting to meet stiles’ eyes. “hey,” the boy says softly, cupping derek’s face. “you did it!” stiles was proud? 

“i… i’m a monster, you know that?” derek asks. he’d hated the word, but it was true. he was the definition of a monster. a freak. 

“you’re not a monster,” stiles says. derek scoffs. “you’re not. you’re not anything of the sort, der.” 

derek shakes his head, his whole body trembling. he was crying now, and that just added onto the humiliation he felt. he felt stiles begin to wash the blood off his face. he looks up to meet his eyes. “i don’t think you realize how beautiful you really are,” stiles says. “you’re so gorgeous.” derek didn’t believe that. he didn’t. 

“how?” he sobs out. spots of red still stained his face. “how can you say that about me? how—”

“because you don’t do this for sport, you do it for your survival and i know if you could, you’d change it. you’re a monster? fine, maybe. but who says all monsters have to do monstrous things?” stiles says, meeting derek’s eyes in a fierce gaze. derek’s bottom lip trembled as he tried to find the words. 

“i…”

“don’t deny it,” stiles says. “don’t deny a single thing because i know you derek. i love you, derek. i love everything about you and nothing… absolutely nothing could change the way i feel about you.”


End file.
